Akiles - A Truly Imaginative Tale
by KrazyKreative
Summary: Now, you've all heard about the 12 Olympians. You know about a few other minor gods, mostly ones mentioned in the book series. But you haven't heard of Akiles, Goddess of Imagination. NOTE - Akiles is a fictional character. There is no Greek god or goddess of imagiantion. I've done my research.
1. Introduction

**AN - Hey, I know I have four other stories to work on, but the ideas just won't STOP! So I'm dabbling in the Greek arts. Now, just so you can be aware, my new character is fictional, and there is no replacement for her character. So have fun. :)**

* * *

Now, let me get one thing straight here. I'm special. And I'm powerful. And I'm also not to be associated with some dead guy that had a messed up heel. Because he just happened to have been named after me.

Akiles. Goddess of Imagination. Yeah, I know what you're doing right now. You're thinking : Hey, wait a second. There is no goddess named Akiles. There is no true god or goddess of imagination. That's what they want you to think. I have to admit, I've been kept a secret for a pretty impressive amount of time. After all, it's usually thought of as impossible to hide something as big as an immortal.

So, onto step two. If you ignorant mortals are to know of my existence, you must know how to say my name right. So here we go.

Say Ah, like you're pretending to be attacked like a bear, then dial it down a bit. Now say Key, like the metal thing that opens a lock. Then end with Lease, like the word release with the Re.

To make it official, put it all together - Ah-Key-Lease. There you go. So, now that the formalities are over (thank goodness for THAT), I'll give you a moment to process this new information, and give you a chance to google me and try to prove me wrong. I'm sure you will : after all, you mortals think you always have to be right. So have fun with that.

* * *

**AN - Like I have said already, there is no goddess of imagination, and certainly not one named Akiles. It's been brewing in my head for a while, and when I went to the Rick Riordan book signing at a mall near my house last Thursday - for the book 'The Mark of Athena', which I have finished already - I couldn't help but think that it was time to put my ideas into a story. Now, for those of you craving new stories of Percy Jackson, let me just tell it to you straight. This is my only story where the real characters in the story I'm writing for are just minor characters. Percy and his friends play a part, but this story is about Akiles. I'm not sure when this story takes place, but it's when Percy's at Camp Half-Blood, and it's around the time of the first series. So yeah.**


	2. Basic Info

**AN - Hi! Here's my next chapter! I'm still getting started, so I'm writing shorter chapters for now. My first long one is up next, though. **

* * *

Okay, I suppose mortals might not be as self-absorbed as I thought... I heard most of the stuff I know from my uncle, Dionysus - I don't know if he'd be technically called my half-uncle, since he's my mother's half-brother. My mom's Athena. So yeah, I'm kinda smart (kinda is an extreme understatement, but you get what I mean). I suppose, since it turns out that humans might (I said might, mind you) be more decent than I thought, I could tell you my story. You know, it's been bottled up for a few hundred years, so why not tell it? What's the point of a secret as big as me if it isn't ever told? So, I guess I'll give you guys some basic info about me.

- Obviously, my name's Akiles, and I'm the goddess of imagination

- My symbol is either a rainbow, a silver snow leopard, or a silver bow

- No, I am NOT like Artemis - I just happen to like the same weapon as her

- My mother is Athena, and I don't really have a father - since I was born as an idea from my mom's head - though technically my mom liked Hephaestus at the time, so I always say it's him (their relationship wasn't recorded anywhere; it didn't end well)

- I live on Mount Olympus

- My friends are Hermes and Artemis

- I live a very modern lifestyle, since imagination is a changing concept; it's never the same for long

- I usually am in the form of a teenage girl, with light blue jeans, converses (my **favorite** footwear), rainbow colored socks, a snow leopard t-shirt, and a silver-colored jacket.

- My hair is chocolate brown and my eyes are originally silver (I'll explain the originally part later)

- My job is basically to run errands for the other gods, since my mom doesn't want humans to know about me - I also put ideas into people's heads

- I also fight with a silver dagger, since I like to have a weapon for up-close fights and one for distance

- I don't wear armor often, but I only wear silver when I need armor

So there's my list. I'm assuming I've covered all the major stuff about me. So, I can start my story next chapter. Lucky for you, I'm not going to be writing so little each time from now on. But I'm going to wait a little before I fully assume you humans aren't trying to prove me wrong.

* * *

**AN - So... review! I got one review, and I'm grateful to that one person; it's the fact that only one reviewed that annoys me. So I'm still not sure how much time this story requires...**


	3. Postponing

Sorry, for those people who read my stories, but I'm getting really distracted by my school work, and I'm also trying to write a novel right now. I've never written a complete novel before, so getting started is difficult for me. I've started writing something that I think could lead on to a real book, and I want to keep going with it. I'm pretty young, so it's not like I'm in a hurry to complete anything, but it still deserves my focus. I'm postponing my work on all my stories, but I'm hoping that by February I will have another chapter ready for each of my Fanfiction stories. I haven't gotten many reviews recently, so I'm guessing that this isn't such a big thing. Again, sorry.

- KrazyKreative


End file.
